


Kaoru Hakaze and Chiaki Morisawa are domestic

by karaboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, can you tell that i'm a fan of nearly plotless fluff, chiakao nation rise for your national anthem, sometimes i just want my faves to be in love and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaboy/pseuds/karaboy
Summary: Fun fact I wasn't even a ChiaKao until I was ruined emotionally by Date Plan. You know who you are and what you've done.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Kaoru Hakaze and Chiaki Morisawa are domestic

“Hakaze, I’m home~!”

Chiaki had had a very long and busy day, but of course, this would never be enough to dampen his ever-energetic spirit. If anything, he was more excited than ever knowing he was going to come home to Kaoru. Their schedules would conflict sometimes, meaning long stretches of time where one or neither might be left home.

Quickly hanging up his coat, Chiaki realized that despite the living room’s lamp being on, it was currently unoccupied. From the entry hall he could also see a portion of their small dining area, though which also appeared empty. Off to the right, there seemed to be another light on; perhaps Kaoru was in the kitchen after all?

Before Chiaki could continue his train of thought, a face peered around the half wall dividing their apartment. Upon seeing it was Chiaki, Kaoru immediately came around, a soft smile on his face as he approached the brunette.

“Ah Moricchi~ you’re finally home.” Kaoru quickly wrapped his arms around Chiaki, pulling him in close and laying a cheek on Chiaki’s shoulder. Their height difference wasn’t a massive one, meaning Kaoru could happily take advantage of the way Chiaki nuzzled back into the crook of his neck.

It was nice to finally feel content in one another's arms. At one point, one of them had started softly swaying, and Kaoru had repositioned to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Chiaki lifted his head and smiled fondly at the blond, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

They stayed like that, gazing into each other’s eyes and basking in comfortable quietness. After another minute, Kaoru finally pulled away, but not before peppering a couple feathery kisses to Chiaki’s freckles.

Chiaki resisted the urge to pull him back, having enjoyed the attention too much. Before Chiaki could dwell on it, Kaoru had taken his hand.

“Dinner’ll get cold if we keep this up much longer~” Kaoru sing-songed. Chiaki gave him one of his blinding smiles, before following along. 

  


* * *

  


Upon entering the kitchen, Kaoru made himself busy. Initially, Chiaki had been surprised at Kaoru’s efficiency, though he was mostly grateful; even the simplest of meals were enough to make Chiaki fall in love all over again.

After a moment, Kaoru turned around to face Chiaki, who was still standing in the doorway. Chiaki finally took a moment to look Kaoru over from the front, his eyes catching on something pink and frilly.

“Hakaze… are you… wearing an apron?”

Kaoru flushed red nearly instantly, realizing his mistake. The plates in his hand were quickly returned to the counter, his hands reaching around his back to untie it from his waist.

“No, no! Keep it on, it’s so cute~!”  
“Moricchi, stop making fun of me! I only wore it to stay clean.”  
“I’m not joking, I’m serious! You look adorable, Hakaze.”  
“Moricchiii~”

Chiaki stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s neck once again, placing a kiss in the middle of his boyfriend’s forehead. Kaoru could only pretend to be annoyed, slowly moving his hands away from his backside to wrap them around Chiaki’s waist instead.

If Kaoru weren’t so embarrassed, he might make another comment about their food getting cold. He doubted Chiaki actually minded though. After all, their microwave worked perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest this one I'm not the most proud of but I hope someone else can get enjoyment out of this little one-shot.


End file.
